


The Gift

by Froggy1988



Series: Cassarian Advent Calendar 2020 [10]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cassarian Advent Calender 2020 (Disney), Day 10, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggy1988/pseuds/Froggy1988
Summary: Varian sees Cassandra sat on her own staring up at the moon.Cassarian Advent Calender Day 10
Relationships: Cassandra/Varian (Disney: Tangled)
Series: Cassarian Advent Calendar 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035303
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what warnings to put on because I've kinda left it to the reader's mind about what came before this. I suppose you could say it deals with mature situations and perhaps a sense of loss.

Varian looked out of the window and sighed. He walked slowly outside to sit on the grass next to Cassandra. He didn’t know how aware she was of him; she was staring up at the moon, lost in her own thoughts. Varian reached over and tugged the blanket back up around her shoulder from where it had fallen. He sat with her in silence, just letting the sadness sit with him for a while. It was nice, peaceful, it wasn’t often they were allowed to just be sad.

  
"I guess this isn't what you envisioned when you married me." Varian finally said, breaking the silence around them.

She turned to him with a small ironic smile.

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing."

They sat quietly for a while longer. Varian looked up as something caught his eye, a golden light drifting upwards. A single lantern had drifted over the walls of Corona to their little cottage. He closed his eyes for a moment, another healthy child, another Prince or Princess. He should be happy, but instead he just felt a deep ache.   
  


"Even if I'd known.” Varian said quietly. “I would have still married you, a million times over."

When he opened his eyes again, he saw the slight glisten of tears on her cheeks. Her eyes focused up on that little point of light, that representation of a new life brought safely into the world.

"Do you think we just left it too late?" She asked.

  
"No." He reached for her hands, “It’s not good to think like that. Sometimes, nature is just unkind. Come on, you need to rest.” Varian said standing up and reaching down to help her up.

***

Cassandra looked at the sprawling single story building, it reminded her in some ways of a stable, with its long low wings. She wondered if she ought to feel something…something more than the nervous apprehension of the present. As if it should contain a of shadow of the past, but all of her was consumed by an overwhelming nervous energy.

"So this is where it all began?" She asked, turning to look at her father.

"Yes." He said gruffly. "Well, I suppose it really started at her cottage, but you've been there."

"Yes, I have." Cassandra said turning her attention back to the building in front of her. "How long was I here for?"

Her father hesitated.

"I dithered for about six months, before I finally took you home. Do you remember anything?"

"No, nothing at all, do you think that's strange?"

"Most people remember some little details of their early years. I always wondered if you had just chosen to forget."

"Eugene says that it's a nicer place now, caring."

"He took a special interest in its improvements."

Cassandra felt a hand touch hers, she turned to see Varian smiling at her. For a moment she'd almost forgotten why they were there, she searched his face trying to find some sense of nervousness within him, but as usual he was standing strong and stoic, being her rock. He never used to be like that, but circumstances had changed them both.

"Are you ready?" He asked

"I've been ready for a long time.”

***

  
Varian watched as Cassandra picked a bauble off of the tree and placed it back onto the branch next to where it had previously hung. She looked around and reached up to the garlands of holly that were hanging down from the doorway, straightening it. Varian walked up to her and rested his hands on her shoulder, trying to still her.

“Relax Cassandra.”

"I want it to be ready for when she gets here."

“It is ready, it looks perfect. She’s going to love it.”

“Did you put that other quilt on the bed? The one that Rapunzel made?” 

“Yes, everything that needs to be done, has been done.”

“Sandwiches? Did you make the sandwiches, she might be hungry?”

He squeezed her shoulders.

“Cassie, calm down. I’ve made the sandwiches.”

“What about...”

Varian would never know what Cassandra was going to say next because there was a knock at the door. They both froze and stared at each other, Varian’s hands dropped off of Cassandra’s shoulder, finding her hands and giving them a quick squeeze.

“That’s them.” Varian said. “Deep breath.”  
  


Varian saw Cassandra take a deep breath, she gave him a quick smile, and for the first time he thought he saw excitement in her face. She turned from him and they walked together to open the door.

They were used to Sara, they had met her many times at the orphanage, but they only gave her the briefest of smiles before both of their eyes drifted down to the small child who was hanging off of her knee.

“Hi.” Cassandra said stepping backwards. “Come in.”

“Oh, I won’t be staying if it’s all the same with you. So much to do at the orphanage, I’ll visit in a few days to make sure that everything is going alright.” Sara explained.

Varian bent down to look at the grey eyed child.

“Hey Orla.”

“Rian.” Orla said with a smile.

“That’s right.” Varian said with a wide smile. The girl had learnt his name the last time that they had visited. They’d spent a lot of time with the toddler in the last month, and she had grown quite comfortable around them, walking over to them with a smile every time that they had been to the orphanage.

“Go on in now Orla.” Sara said. “You remember, I told you that you were going to live with Varian and Cassandra from now on. They’re going to look after you.”

The little girl stared up at her, and for a moment Varian had to wonder just how much she understood. He turned to look up at Cassandra, seeing her stood silent and still, her eyes focused on the child. It was almost as if she was holding her breath, and she let out an almost inaudible gasp as the little girl walked into their home for the first time.

“Babbles.” Orla said pointing to the tree.

“That’s her newest word.” Sara said with a smile. “Baubles. You’ll be okay now if I just leave you to it?”

“Yes, we’ll be fine.” Varian said, looking towards Cass, who was still staring at the little girl. Varian thought he understood what she might be feeling, it was as if Orla might disappear if they took their eyes off her for a moment. As if it would all turn into a dream. He waved goodbye to Sara as he closed the door and turned around to look at the little girl as she walked around the tree, podgy little toddler hands reaching up for the colourful baubles they had put up just for her. 

He wrapped his arms around Cassandra’s back, leaning his head down to her shoulder. He watched her as silent tears ran down her face, her lips in a wide smile full of wonder.

"She's really ours?" 

"She's really ours."

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow's story is by myself (Froggy1988) and will be called Steam. It's rated Mature, but only for the description of a topless Varian.  
> .


End file.
